Caramel
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Il s'était toujours demandé quel goût ça avait...ça avait une saveur fruitée, une saveur...douce comme le caramel, s'il y réfléchissait bien.


**Bonjour tout le monde! Pour commencer la journée, voici un nouveau petit OS sur Michel et Naomi. Comme vous devez sans doute le savoir, je les imagine bien parlant ensemble, voire même plus parfois. Je reste encore dans les limites, il n'y a aucune scène dangereuse aux yeux des jeunes lecteurs (:**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Fic dédiée à Choup37 et DjinnAtwood qui semblent bien aimer voir interagir ces deux anges là, alors...bonne lecture à vous deux :p**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tout le monde!**

* * *

Il y eut un instant de doute dans l'air alors que Michel retint l'une de ses sœurs par le poignet, la ramenant contre lui. Il n'avait pas l'âme à avoir une nouvelle dispute avec son assistante, celle qu'ils venaient d'avoir lui avait largement suffit. Il retrouva son regard tendre, perdant la froideur et la colère qui venaient de l'assaillir.

-Ne me retiens pas, Michel, soupira sa sœur.

Pour toute réponse, il plongea son regard dans celui de son assistante, la prenant doucement par la taille pour ne pas la brusquer. Ses beaux yeux ne trompèrent pas l'autre ange, qui comprit que son supérieur la pardonnait pour cette dispute. Elle baissa la tête en signe d'excuse.

-Naomi, relève la tête, demanda-t-il avec une nouvelle tendresse.

L'ange femelle lui obéit sans le contester. Ses yeux couleur glace interrogèrent Michel, lui demandant des explications sur ce retournement de situation. Ils avaient quand même failli en venir aux ailes lors de leur dispute, terme voulant dire qu'ils avaient failli se battre littéralement cette fois ! Si Lucifer avait été là, Michel était convaincu qu'il aurait sorti une phrase bien _spécifique « Ah mais c'est qu'un couple doit bien se foutre sur la gueule parfois, t'es pas d'accord, Michou ? »_ Car Lucifer, quand il apercevait les deux êtres ensemble, prenait un malin plaisir à insinuer des choses sur eux, et quand le Prince des anges se retrouvait en compagnie de Metatron, le Scribe, ce dernier le sermonnait toujours, lui montrant qu'il n'appréciait pas ce qu'il entendait. Heureusement que ce petit ange de bas étage ne connaissait que de nom Naomi !

-Michel, que se passe-t-il ? sembla s'inquiéter son assistante.

Michel songea qu'il ne pouvait répondre avec ses mots, car aller expliquer à un ange qu'il lui portait un attachement interdit et dépassant les limites de la décence, c'était quand même dangereux, et pourtant, cela faisait longtemps que le Protecteur en titre du Paradis avait développé un mélange de sentiments dangereux envers sa sœur. Depuis qu'elle était à son service et qu'il avait compris qu'elle ne se laissait jamais faire et qu'elle était une vraie battante.

-Ce qu'il se passe serait dur à t'expliquer, mais je vais te le montrer, déclara-t-il avec mystère.

Naomi haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite des explications. Ce ne furent pas des explications qu'elle put avoir. Michel l'avait collé à lui dans un mouvement qu'il voulait doux, mais qui trahissait son impatience. C'était le moment ou jamais, celui où il pourrait parler...parler avec des gestes. Après cela, il ne pourrait pas révéler la vérité, car il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas le courage. Etre le Protecteur du Paradis ne donnait pas l'invincibilité et l'assurance. Au fond, l'archange restait un ange doué de sentiments et de doutes.

Il se pencha vers sa sœur, laissant planer quelques instants ses lèvres au dessus de celles de Naomi. L'ange brune ne fit rien, attendant ce qui allait se passer. Elle ne tarda pas à avoir sa réponse. Son supérieur vint cueillir ses lèvres dans un baiser qu'il espérait chaste pour ne pas brusquer la beauté froide dans ses bras. Un frisson électrique les parcourut tous les deux tandis que leurs ailes se mirent à frémir de plaisir et de bonheur. Au-delà des réactions ailées, les joues de Naomi prirent une petite teintée rosée, chose qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Même les compliments d'Ion ne lui faisaient pas un tel effet ! Ni même les plaisanteries de Zachariah sur ses attributs sexuels...

Les deux êtres profitèrent de ce baiser, se découvrant lentement. Michel eut même l'idée de fermer les yeux, voulant ressentir au plus profond ses sensations. Ca serait sans doute la seule fois où il pourrait se comporter comme un simple ange amoureux d'un autre ange. Les lèvres de son assistante avaient un goût indescriptible, mais qui lui était délicieux. Presque...fruité ? Oui, un goût de fruit avec un petit goût de caramel. Naomi avait toujours aimé le caramel, de ce que se souvenait Michel. Il resserra l'étreinte sur elle, l'enlaçant véritablement sans oser briser ce baiser révélateur.

Naomi quant à elle ferma vite les yeux aussi, aimant prolonger ce contact interdit. Elle osa poser timidement une main sur la nuque de son frère, alors que ses lèvres se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois happées dans un baiser bien moins innocent. Il lui semblait que ses ailes allaient exploser ainsi que sa Grâce tellement elle était plongée dans un mélange de saveurs à la faire tomber sur le sol bêtement. Un léger gémissement resta coincé dans sa bouche lorsque le baiser prit une tournure brûlante et fiévreuse. Au moment où la tension était à son plus grand maximum entre les deux anges, un cri horrifié les rappela brusquement à l'ordre. Michel brisa rapidement l'amoureux baiser et se tourna vers l'importuneur en se promettant de l'envoyer faire un tour au Purgatoire !

-Michel, Père, mais que fais-tu ?! s'écria le Scribe, Metatron.

L'archange regarda un instant Naomi qui comprit. Elle se dématérialisa sans donner la possibilité à Metatron de la reconnaitre. Le bruissement de ses ailes rendit quelque peu Michel nostalgique. Pourquoi briser un si doux moment ?!

-Tu rends-tu compte que tu as embrassé un autre ange ?! C'est...c'est du blasphème !

-Mais tu écris bien des parchemins sur ça, souleva l'archange en bombant le torse, montrant qu'il avait repris ses esprits.

-Je ne fais qu'écrire des histoires, toi tu ne réfléchis pas à ce qui pourrait se passer. Michel, ressaisis-toi !

-Mais je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit, frère. Vas donc me chercher les cours que tu prévois de donner aux anges Cupidons et aux anges Gardiens.

Metatron eut l'air terriblement irrité que son supérieur obligé le jette à la porte de cette manière. Sa Grâce entonna un chant de protestation et de mécontentement tandis qu'il partait chercher lesdits cours. Et pendant qu'il jurait, Michel se tourna vers l'endroit où était son assistante quelques minutes avant. Quelles douces lèvres elle avait...aussi attirantes et tentantes que tout son être. Mais aussi cruelles qu'elle, car plus jamais Naomi ne lui donnerait d'autres baisers, Michel en était persuadé, et résister à ces lèvres rosies et cruelles était impossible.

* * *

**Pour ceux qui en doutent, je suis TOUJOURS ET A JAMAIS dans le camp des fans de Naomi et Crowley ensemble, hein, alors ne me lynchez pas x)**


End file.
